Voradale Forean
"Some say there are some mysteries mortals aren't supposed to know. I say those people are cowards." History Voradale was always fascinated by tales of valiant heroes fighting off impossible odds, beating back the inevitable, and overall doing what most thought flat out impossible. He also knew that that would never be him. He’d never be the one to stand at the head of armies, clad in golden plate and wielding a blade of magical power to beat back the coming of the night. He never had the strength, or the speed, to be the archetypal knight in shining armor. What he did have was a keen intelligence, which could be sharpened to be more dangerous than any blade. He also had the knowledge to understand the ultimate inevitability. The final hurdle to be conquered. Death itself. It was difficult, getting to the right books in good-aligned Egron, but Voradale had the social acumen to bribe the right people, look into the right books, and ensure that no one could put enough pieces together to know exactly what his angle was. He slowly built up necromantic knowledge in secret, and more mundane magical knowledge on the surface, until he became confident he could set off and start gaining real knowledge, wealth and power. The final step before he could set off to become an adventurer was simple. Finding a bodyguard. And by bodyguard, he meant corpse. Voradale genuinely believed that he was setting off on an epic quest to shake off the yoke the universe had set on all, the death that would come even if time didn't take you. That he was making a statement against the world of suffering the Gods had created. But that didn't mean he was unwilling to break a few eggs to make an omelette. He set off into the seedier parts of town, with which he was now familiar with, and a street ruffian who thought he could make a few quick coppers was never found again. After that, Voradale and his mute companion set off to make a name for themselves. Appearance Voradale has black hair and piercing, pale green eyes. He is rather good looking, but visibly scrawny. He is accompanied by a broad shouldered, chainmail-clad figure, who seems incapable of doing anything but stare ominously. When in combat, the chainmail the figure wears will split at certain points, and the figures face will distend to reveal gnarled teeth, while their a barbed, prehensile tail tears out of their back. Personality Voradle is normally a rather mild mannered, pleasant individual. He is decently charismatic, and doesn't bear anyone any real ill will. However, he has a burning ambition seated deep within him, one that reduces the world to a series of cogs that must always inexorbaly grind towards his success. He wants to do what he can to push past the limits that the Gods, reality, or whatever the ultimate aribter is set on him. He is, in the end, terrified of the idea of death, the fact that all his efforts can end jsut like that, and even more terrified that he will die without having made any truly lasting impression on the world. Friends Kairon - Voradale has joined his faction. Enemies None yet. Aspirations Become beyond death, do as much as possible to stop anyone destroying him, and do as much to shape the world as he can. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character